Separated At Birth
by citywitch110
Summary: After Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, her faced their children, twins, Harry and Rachel. On his way to 4 Privet drive, Hagrid dropped Rachel and she landed on the Greenleaf's doorstep. Fluff and lots of Quidditch Plz R&R!!!
1. The Girl Who Lived

Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived  
  
Rachel is not what she thinks she is. She thinks her parents are Josh and Catherine Green leaf, she thinks her older sister Rhiannon is her only sibling, and she thinks that her being able to make things happen strangely, like when she made her teacher, Ms. Morel's papers fly all over the classroom when her class was so boring is just a phase. Rachel is wrong about her thoughts because even though Rachel doesn't know it, she is part of a whole other world.  
  
After Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, he faced their children, Harry and Rachel Potter. As everyone knows Voldemort did not kill them but left each of them with scars. Harry has a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and Rachel was left with a crescent moon on her forehead. On his way to 4 Privet Drive, Hagrid dropped Rachel and she landed on the Greenleaf's doorstep. Since Dumbledore knew this already (as he always does) he left a note explaining what Rachel had just faced and that she would be expecting something on her eleventh birthday.  
  
Rachel had medium black hair, and she wore black circle glasses. Behind those glasses were emerald eyes. Rachel had something that people usually noticed, she had a crescent moon shaped scar on her forehead. Rachel had a pretty normal life. She went to school like every other kid in her neighborhood. She had friends who she always hung out with and talked to on the phone to. Rachel had one problem though, when she was angry or surprised or something like that she had a way of making things happen. She couldn't explain it, it just happened. Like at her friend, Ashley's birthday party. Ashley got this really cool game that Rachel had wanted and when she saw that Ashley got it, she became really jealous. When Ashley was going to blow out her candles on her birthday cake, her face automatically went into the cake. Of course no one suspected Rachel of doing this, but she felt somehow that she had and she couldn't explain it. Rachel especially liked talking to her older sister, Rhiannon because Rhiannon was going through the same things she was. Rhiannon was only a year older than her and tomorrow was Rhiannon's 11th Birthday and both of her parents were very excited about Rhiannon getting something in the mail. Rachel just went along with it even though she didn't know what was going on.  
  
The next day Rhiannon got a letter in the mail with a green emblem on the back, she was so excited when she opened it Rachel got a peek at it and saw that it was from a school called, Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Whatever that is," she thought. On August 30 Rachel went with her family to a place called Diagon Alley, she was so surprised by seeing all this cool stuff. They went into a place called Ollivander's where Rhiannnon got her wand and then they went to a book store called Flourish and Blotts. This book that looked like an animal almost bit Rachel. Then they went to a pet shop and Rhiannon got a boy cat and she named it Frodo. Rhiannon was so excited she kept telling Rachel all these things about Hogwarts and magic, Rachel wondered if she would be able to go also. Two days later, Rachel and her family went to go see Rhiannon off. Her parents had to go to work since they were both lawyers so they called a cab and sent Rachel and Rhiannon off to Kings Cross station. They were clueless on how to get to Platform 9 ¾, so they followed this red-haired woman and her family because she kept talking about muggles and Hogwarts. She noticed how the 2 girls seemed clueless and showed them how to get to the platform by running through the column. Rachel thought it was a lot of fun and so did Rhiannon. Rhiannon and Rachel became friends with the Weasley family, which consisted of Mrs. Weasley (red-haired woman), Mr. Weasley (who they hadn't met yet) her sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George (who were twins), Ron (who was Rachel's age), and Ginny (who was the youngest and only girl). After the train took off Rachel went with the Weasleys and they waited with her until her parents picked her up. There she struck up a conversation with Ron.  
  
"So, how is it with so many siblings in one house?" Rachel asked. "Oh it's okay, I mean you kinda get used to it, I don't think I could live as an only child after living like this." That was really the only things they said to each other for like 20 minutes until Rachel's parents came.  
  
In the car ride home, Rachel asked her parents if she would ever go to Hogwarts. Her parents told her that they didn't know, that they didn't decide. 


	2. Rhiannon Enjoys Her New School

Chapter 2 – Rhiannon Enjoys Her New School  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid or any other HArry Potter characters. But I do own, Rachel, Rhiannon, Catherine, Josh, and Legolas Jones.  
  
A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for all the really good reviews, I was surprised to get so many! I will try to be more descriptive in this chapter AND to include more about Rhiannon. Just wanted to say that Rhiannon is in the same case scenario as Hermione, she is muggle born. That is why she got a Hogwarts letter. Again thanx 4 all the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
After contemplating telling Rachel who she really was, Josh and Catherine decided that they wouldn't because they didn't want Rachel living in fear. In the note Dumbledore left with Rachel on the Greenleaf's doorstep, he explained to them what Rachel had just gone through and how evil Voldemort is and he is probably coming up with ways to gain his power back and the reason that he lost it was because of Rachel. Dumbledore did not tell Josh and Catherine about her twin brother because he wanted Rachel to find that out for herself.  
  
But they did decide to tell Rachel that she probably would get the same letter as Rhiannon had gotten. When they told her this, Rachel was so happy, she couldn't wait until she got it.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Rhiannon was having the time of her life, Fred and George the twins that she met were entertaining her by teaching her how to play Exploding Snap and telling her about all their wacky tricks and inventions. She was so glad that she met them and was looking forward to this coming year. Rhiannon was scared though, she really didn't know that much about the wizarding world and wondered if she would be treated differently because of it. But when she bumped into Legolas Jones, she knew she had nothing to worry about. Legolas was also muggle born and just as worried as she was. Now she really knew she had nothing to fear.  
  
When Rhiannon entered the Great Hall, she was really nervous. Fred and George had told her about the Sorting Ceremony and they also mentioned that Gryffindor was the house that they were in and was also the best, plus she really did not want to be in Slytherin because that's where all the evil witches and wizards came from.  
  
Professor McGonagall called, "Greenleaf, Rhiannon" and Rhiannon went up put on the Sorting Hat and said, "So, I guess you really don't want to be in Slytherin, eh? Well maybe then I should put you in the opposite. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" Rhiannon was so relieved and happy at the same time. Now she definitely knew this was going to be the best year ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Hope u liked this one, expect to see some interesting things go on btwn Rhiannon and Legolas. *Hint Hint* *Cough Cough* 


	3. Rhiannon Gets Settled

Chapter 3 – Rhiannon Gets Settled  
  
After the Sorting Feast, Rhiannon followed all her peers to their new dorm. As soon as they got inside, Rachel said goodnight to Fred, George, and Legolas and sauntered up to her dorm room.  
  
Back at the Greenleaf's House –  
  
Rachel couldn't sleep, she kept having nightmares about a flashing green light, she couldn't explain it but she knew it wasn't good. She would try to go back to sleep, and then she would wake up in a cold sweat because her scar hurt. She decided to ask her parents.  
  
When she woke up her mom and told her about her problem, her mom just thought she was sick or something. So she acted all motherly-like and gave her some awful tasting medicine, made her drink warm milk and put her to bed. It didn't help though and Rachel didn't sleep a wink that night, afraid that she would have those horrible nightmares again.  
  
Back at Hogwarts –  
  
As Rhiannon woke up, she felt the warmth of the sun creep though her window and warm her flushed face. She became refreshed and was ready to start a new day. She got dressed, washed up and put together her school things. Then followed the rest of the girls down the stairs and out the common room entrance.  
  
She found a seat next to Legolas in the Great Hall and started dishing out some eggs for herself. "So what is your first class for today?" Legolas asked Rhiannon. "Transfiguration, I can't wait!" "Hey, me too, maybe we can sit together." "That's fine with me." There was a moment of silence and then, BOOM! "We didn't do it!" everyone heard Fred and George say simultaneously as everyone saw Snape's porridge explode into his face. A second later, the whole hall was laughing, even Professor Dumbledore, "Severus, would you like some pumpkin juice with your porridge?" he said while pouring some juice into Snape's glass.  
  
A/N: So, what did u think? I know it was short but I was having a little trouble deciding what to write next. After you review (which I dearly hope you would) you can check out this other fic I'm co-writing with Mediterranean Queen called *~* The 7th Year *~* Check it Out! After you review, of course. 


	4. Rachel Gets Her Letter

Chapter 4 – Rachel Gets Her Letter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places, they belong to J.K. Rowling, if there is anything you don't recognize, then it belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Since this story is supposed to be about Rachel, I'm going to fast- forward to Rachel getting her Hogwarts Letter. I can do that, I'm the author!!! Ok, newayz, hope you like this one, hopefully, it will be longer than the previous one. And thanx for the reviews!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was July 1, and Rachel was excited for some reason, she had this gut feeling that something special would be happening today, she didn't know what, but she knew something would happen. Her mom woke her up and told her that they were going to go get Rhiannon's school supplies that day. Rachel didn't fully comprehend what she said but she knew she had to get up, so she climbed out of bed, got washed up and dressed and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. She sat down in her normal seat and looked to her left and saw Rhiannon. She looked very excited and tense at the same time, Rachel wondered what was up so she asked her. "Rhia, why are you so tense?", "Oh, what? Um, nothing, I'm fine." Rachel thought " okay, whatever Rhiannon" her mom brought her breakfast on a plate with a metal cover on top of it. Rachel opened the cover and found an envelope, the exact same kind Rhiannon got when she got accepted to Hogwarts. Rachel was so thrilled, she opened it, it said:  
  
Dear Miss Greenleaf,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Rhiannon started running around the house screaming, "Rachel got her letter! Rachel got her letter!" and Catherine had to calm her down. Rachel turned the page to look at the list. She had to wear a uniform, she hated uniforms, but Rhiannon assured her they were very comfortable, and that you might feel like a clone once and a while but it was worth it. She also needed many books, but Rachel didn't mind that, she loved to read, and as she was reading all the book names, she noticed she was going to need a wand, she turned to her sister, who was busy reading over her shoulder, 'Where am I going to get a wand?" "At Ollivander's of course." was her reply, "Oh okay" though she barely had an idea of what Ollivander's was. Then she remembered, "I get to have a pet!!! Mom can I get an owl, please?" Catherine looked at Josh, he nodded and she nodded to Rachel. "Yes!!!, I 'm gonna have an owl!!" She wrote her reply attached it to the school owl and sent it on its way.  
  
"Since we're going to get Rhiannon's school supplies today, we can get your's too, is that okay?" Josh asked, "That's fine with me!" Rachel said. "Okay, well then lets go." Rachel put on her shoes and they drove to London. They went into the Leaky Cauldron again and Rhiannon pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks on the outside wall. Rhiannon was very proud of herself, she beamed as the bricks opened and revealed a bustling street full of people in different colored robes. "First stop, Ollivanders!" said Rachel, she really wanted her wand and she wanted it now. As the entered the little shop, they saw a man on a ladder up against a wall full of dusty boxes, he reminded Rachel of the local librarian. He climbed down and approached them. "Hmm, let me guess, this little one is here to get her wand today?'' Rachel didn't appreciate being called "little one", "Yes I am here to get my wand, can you help me please, sir?" "Why certainly, which is your wand arm miss?" "My right, I think." He took out a long tape measure and measured her arm, then we went in the back and brought out a box. he said, "Mahogany, phoenix feather , ten and a quarter inches" he handed the wand to Rachel and she gave it a swish, red and gold sparks flew out of it and she had this warm sensation, she couldn't explain. "Cool, so can I have this one?" she asked Mr. Ollivander, who had this confused look on his face, "Excuse me, sir?" She clapped in front of his face and he snapped back to reality, "Oh yes, you can definitely have this one, you know it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course (A/N: I love that line!). Rachel paid him and they all walked out. "Next stop, Flourish and Blotts!" she heard Rhiannon say.  
  
As they walked in, Rachel saw a glint of red hair and then, hear something explode and then someone screamed.  
  
A/N: Oooh, I liked this chapter. I had to use the book to help me though, but it was worth it. I hope you liked it, I was in the mood for writing, so I decided to write. Well, please review!!! 


End file.
